One Last Breath
by Spiralingshadows
Summary: Just your typical love story with a tragic twist. Renesmee/Jacob.
1. The Beginning

My name is Renesmee, and this is my story.

I'm sixteen years old, and I am fully matured. No, I'm not talking about physical age, no I mean full out age. Than again, why do you care?

Where was I? Oh yeah, maturity. I've grown up to my sixteen year old self. I reached maturity 9 years ago. Every since then I started my freshman year of highschool.

Highschool, you ask? Well, I love it. I like socializing with people and take my art classes.

Classes? Yes, I take two art classes. One of them is basic art, another is a realistic structure class-which shows how to make clay models of people. The name of the class pretty much speaks for itself...

Well anyway, I liked school, and my friends in Network City. I also love my Jacob, maybe.

I pulled my black skinny jeans on and fished around for my favourite navy blue long sleeved vee neck. I eventually found it on the top shelf of my closet. I grabbed it, and tripped over my feet. I tumbled down and quickly stood, blushing deep pink.

I stood, and took off my twenty bird pajama tank top and threw it into the pink hamper Alice bought me a few months ago.

After pulling on my shirt, I ran to the bathroom and pulled my foundation out of my orange makeup bag. I dubbed some onto my face, and I heard my father walking down the hall into my room.

Knock knock.

" Honey, are you ready for school?" He asked behind the door.

I quickly spread the foundation around my face.

"Coming! " I yelled. I grabbed my pink backpack from under my bed and head out the door?

Did I love Jacob? Did I have real feelings for him, or do I love him as a brother? No no, I can't live him as a brother when all I want to do is kiss him and hold him tight-

"Sweety, you'll figure it out. Don't be ashamed of it though. The best you can do is tell him how you feel. "

I blushed a deep scarlet and put my head in my hands. Stay OUT of MY head! I screamed in my mind. He chuckled and pulled into the highschool. It's about time too.


	2. My Jacob Sort Of

I was walking into the lunch room with my Jacob when he stopped in the middle of the hall.  
"What's wrong? " I asked and stopped with him.  
"Alice, do you know where she is? "  
Alice? Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. When we all moved to Newyork City, Alice insisted she join school with me and my jacob- to keep an eye on me.  
"I haven't seen her! Do you think she forgot? " I asked, but felt incredibly stupid. Of course she didn't forget, she was a vampire. Vampires don't forget, hybrids on the other hand...  
"Nah, I'm sure she'll pop up at some point. " she said carelessly and gestured for us to keep walking.  
While walking down the hall, I noticed allot of people starring at jacob with his hand in mine. He meant it as a brotherly gesture, but it was so much more than that to me.  
"Look at the size of that guy, compared to that girl. He could easily be her father! " One boy said a little bit to loudly.  
Who did he think he was? Royal street trash?  
I ignored him for the most part and grabbed his hand tighter. A goofy grin lay apon his face.  
"Renesmee! " A familiar voice chirpped. I turned around in my chair. Alice. How had I missed her?  
"Hello! " I said with mock enthusiasm. She picked up her lunch tray to come sit by my jacob and I.  
"Eat. " she ordered.  
"But, I don't like Food! It tastes like plants.. "  
She laughed a single song laugh. I didn't get it. What's so funny?  
"Maybe because you are eating plants, because that my dear girl is a salad. "  
Oh. Right.  
Every since then, salads and yellow peppers have been the only thing I've been comfortable with eating because they actually taste like what they are. Plants..  
"Haha. Funny. Well anyway, I'll see you guys later. " I announced. I got up, and dumped my tray without eating. I felt slightly sick.  
"Wait! " Jacob called to me while I ran slowly to my white convertible that I got for my sixteenth birthday. I was running slowly because I wanted him to catch up with me so I could follow suit with my plan.  
"What's do you want? " I demanded. I pulled my keys out of my pocket.  
"Nessie please. What's wrong? " He grabbed my elbow gentally.  
"Do you want to know what's wrong?! I love you and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it because you don't love me back! " I screamed.  
His mouth dropped open as he tried to mask his shock.  
I hoped into my car and drove away.


	3. Mad

**Im sorry its so short guys, I'll try to make the next one super** long?  
**While your at it, check out my other story, Bella's Little Secret!** **Its great!**

Chapter three.  
Until the school day way over, I just drove around New-york City, trying to blow off some steam.  
Why was I even angry? Jacob didn't do anything wrong. Neither I- Besides blowing up on him for no reason.

"Nessie. Please, let me talk to you." I called. How could she not know how much I love her? How could she not know I have been waiting for this day for my whole life? Oh right, because she didn't know I imprinted on her  
"Go away Jacob!" Renesmee shouted from behind the unlocked door. Alight. If this was what it took. I opened her door and heard a scream.  
"You can't just barge in here! What are you thinking? What if I was naked, or in the shower, or- or-" Just then she bursted into tears and ran over to my to give my a delicate hug.  
"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, "I've ruined everything!"  
I patted her head gently. "Just the opposite. Look, I need to tell you something. When you were a baby, I imprinted on you." I expected her to be relieved, or happy- but when she pulled away and stared at my like a snake ready to pounce, I knew it was just the opposite.  
"You what?" she gasped, whipped her eyes on the back of her hand- and stared at me fuming.  
"So I wasn't your choice. You just happened upon me and your sexual desire took over? Jacob how could you?"  
I stared back at her completely dumbfounded. Didn't she understand that imprinting wasn't a choice? Did she not see that I was in love with her, and not her body? How could she be so obtuse?  
"I didn't just happen upon you! I found you and I made a connection. I found the woman I love and I stayed with you. Don't you understand that?" I was beginning to get frustrated, but I kept my cool for the most part.  
"I was a CHILD!" She emphasized. "I was just a BABY! HOW- No don't even try to explain yourself jacob. Get OUT!" She screamed. she made a pathetic attempt to push my out of the room, and I pretending like it was working.  
"I'm sorry!" I whimpered. How could she not see that I loved her with all of my heart?  
I Treaded along, wondering what I was to do next.


End file.
